


Dancing Poke

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [50]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, because obviously that is a thing, both to stick's delight and dispair, how is anyone supposed to get anything done with poke looking like that, implied stick/poke/fives, poke learns to dance, rabble and loudmouth are excellent teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Poke gets a dance lesson, Stick gets to deal with the results.





	Dancing Poke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> A prompt from the wonderful [Jesse:](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) "Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone" for Stick and Poke? It was perfect for them, and I hope you enjoy <3   
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

Stick knew he was staring, but he honestly couldn’t help himself. The two dancers, Rabble and Loudmouth, were showing Poke how to do some of their moves. After Poke had complimented their skills, they insisted on showing him how it was done. Poke laughed as they pulled him to the stage to give him a lesson. Poke was obviously not used to the specific movements, but he kept in shape, and Poke had always been flexible. 

Stick couldn’t take his eyes off Poke, the way he moved across the stage, lithe and more graceful than Stick ever would be. Smiling as Rabble and Loudmouth helped him through the movements

Poke looked out and caught Stick’s eye. Stick  _ knew _ Poke saw directly into his head,  _ and _ exactly what he was thinking: about how good he would look dancing in private for him, dropping clothes as he went. Poke knew and his eyes went dark, imagining the same thing. 

His moves changed subtly after that, adding a little extra sensuality and intensity. Rabble and Loudmouth hadn’t helped Stick’s situation, by only encouraging and cheering his progress. 

Stick startled as Fives plopped down in the seat next to him. He must really be gone, because Fives  _ rarely _ got the jump on him. 

“He’s quite the natural, isn’t he? I mean, he’s got great teachers, those two kids are talented, but he’s  _ really _ getting into the groove.”

Stick was only able to make soft strangled noise. By the look of Fives’ smirk he knew exactly what was going on between them. He usually did, the bastard. 

“Think he’ll give us a private version later?” Stick could  _ hear _ Fives’ eyebrow raise at the question.

Stick felt his possessive side flare up, which happened occasionally, especially when it involved something new, “Me.”

“Huh?”

“He’ll give  _ me _ a private version later.” Stick still hadn’t taken his eyes off his husband. “At least, I sure as hell hope so.” 

Fives chuckled as he saw the wink Poke gave him, “I think you’re in luck, vod.” Fives chuckled again, patting Stick’s shoulder as he got up to leave him to suffer in silence until later. 


End file.
